She's No Angel
by WritingSingingThesbian
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle are planning to visit Amphipolis, but on the way there, they discover something about each other. Aphrodite's involved too. Rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story was supposed to turn out a lot more different, but I discovered a different route. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Since traveling with the young bard, turned savy fighter and eventual Amazon Queen, Xena found a light within herself she thought she'd lost long ago. Before the attack on Amphipolis –which caused a series of drastic lifestyle changes– the young Xena lived a relatively 'normal' life.

Cyrene ran an inn, kept house, and took care of livestock all while raising three rambunctious children. Despite their antics around the village, the reputation of the inn brought in neighbors and travelers alike. They all found solace in Cyrene's warm and welcoming establishment and, with Xena, Toris, and Lyceus helping, there was never a dull moment. Most villagers found the children a bad influence, but they couldn't deny the hospitality that their mother offered. Once Cyrene got her children to calm down and focus on tasks that needed tending to, their neighbors would forget the reason why their livestock would be covered in array of colors or why small mounds of manure lay at their doorstep –if only for a few hours or so.

Reminiscing about the past brought Xena to a halting stop on the trodden path she and Gabrielle were on. Xena pulled on Argo's reigns and clicked her tongue; Argo changed directions, abandoning the path.

"Xena?" Gabrielle stood in her spot with her hands outstretched, "What are you doing?"

The dark haired warrior looked over her shoulder, her crystal blue eyes twinkling, "There's someone I need to see."

Gabrielle's long blonde hair shook as the bard looked on at the warrior in disbelief, "So suddenly? I thought we were headed to Athens for—"

"We're closer to another village I wanna stay at," Xena yelled back, "Now do you want to stand there, or come with me?"

The bard threw her hands up in exasperation, unsure of the warrior's sudden change in direction. She watched the tanned back of her best friend begin to shrink on the horizon. The sun was losing it's intensity. Where ever they were headed to now would take days to reach. Gabrielle knew the last village they had passed through was four days back; another nearby village the bard could think of –if she had her directions and routes remembered correctly– was a sennight or so away. But she wasn't going to lag behind and keep wondering. Gabrielle lifted her staff and braced herself for a run that her toned legs could easily manage. She took off in Xena's direction, still wondering what the warrior princess had in mind.

X&G - X&G X&G - X&G X&G - X&G X&G - X&G

A candlemark before sunset, Xena and Gabrielle set up camp in a small clearing a few yards away from an expansive river. Tall trees and bushes varying in height and length bordered them in. While Xena removed the saddle, regins, and various bags off Argo, Gabrielle searched the surrounding area for wood. The warrior princess positioned their belongings in an orderly fashion, then grabbed the cumbersome bedroll. As she unrolled the bearskin mat, Gabrielle returned with an armful of branches and sticks. Automatically, Xena walked back to a saddle bag and pulled out some tinder, a flint, and dull steel. Gabrielle arranged the branches and sticks into a pile at a distance from where Xena laid out their bed; close enough so they'd be warm, but far enough so the bed wouldn't catch fire. Xena eyed the crouching bard, walking over to hand her the supplies, then reached down for the woman's shoulder and squeezed. Gabrielle looked into the piercing blue eyes and smiled her thanks, beginning to light the fire.

Argo trotted back from her small adventure through the woods –going off to graze on grass and small berries she'd come across– and nuzzled her human companion. Xena returned the affection, petting the mare's head. With her attention... at the bottom of her hooves, Argo bent down to a particular saddle bag and nudged at it. She wanted the apples Xena had placed there a few days back.

Xena shook her head while she advised, "I'm sorry girl, but we still have a week's journey to travel. You already ate an apple this afternoon."

Gabrielle looked up now from the blazing fire, "So, we are headed to Amphipolis." She crawled over to the bedroll and sat cross-legged.

Xena put her hair up in a tight bun, using a long strand of her own hair to tie it. "Matter of fact, yes, we are. It's been awhile since we've visited," Xena smiled sheepishly, "I want to get back in time for the festival." The dark-haired warrior went to the same saddle bag she'd reached into earlier and pulled out an old cloth. Argo pushed Xena from the back and exhaled through her nose, she wanted an apple. "Argo," Xena directly looked into the mare's hazel eyes, "Settle down." The horse threw her head back in response, her mane flowing in time with a passing breeze, trotting off again.

Gabrielle giggled at Argo's stubbornness, just like a certain warrior princess she knew. She unlaced her boots, reminding her preoccupied friend, "Xena, we promised Aphrodite we'd participate in her festival at Athens."

The warrior princess tore the cloth into multiple strips and picked up several branches Gabrielle had gathered earlier. She rolled her eyes, simultaneously rolling the strips of cloth around the branches. "If I remember correctly, I didn't volunteer to march in her parade," Xena took out a tin can filled with oil from a bag and drenched the makeshift torch, "...you did." She placed it into the campfire.

"Xena," Gabrielle whined, "We've roamed the countryside, battling thugs and warlords, for three months. Aphrodite offered to set us up in a temple if we participate in the parade. It'll be fun!" The bard watched the warrior remove her breastplates and arm braces. Again, she shook her head in bewilderment, "What are you doing? Are you coming to bed?" Gabrielle picked up a blanket that had been rolled into the bearskin mat, draping it over her crossed legs, "Why did you waste my cooking oil to light a torch—"

Xena handed it to her, "I'm going to the river to take a bath." She lifted her arms and sniffed both pits, grimacing to make a point, "You want me to sleep next to you, smelling like this?" She pointed to her underarm. Gabrielle wrinkled her nose, shaking her head. "Aphrodite, on the other hand, has the entirety of Athens to celebrate her existence. I don't know why _we_ need to go." The warrior bent down and began the process of removing her boots. "Besides, it will take us _thrice_ as long to get there."

Over the course of, nearly, two and a half years, the Goddess of Love slowly became a prominent figure in the women's lives. Xena didn't dare admit it, but she did enjoy having the overly sensuous goddess as a friend –a definite eye candy of a friend. Between the two, however, Gabrielle was closer to the goddess and it made sense. The two blondes fell into a camaraderie as they spent time together; Gabrielle found her companion for girl talk. Xena participated reluctantly and half-heartedly, wringing the fun from any discussions.

The bard staked the torch in front of her, then drew circles on the fur, "Fine... I miss Cyrene's cooking anyway."

Xena smiled defiantly, "I'd bet mom misses us too."

Gabrielle held a finger up, "But we'll have to make it up to Aphrodite."

The two women chuckled at each other as they imagined the goddess's dissapointed tone.

"Nuh-uh missy, _you_ have to make it up to Aphrodite." Xena retorted, pointedly looking at the bard.

The bard lay on her side, propping her head up with an arm as she took in the sight in front of her. Xena stood in her leather bodice with the boot's lips peeled down to her ankles. Gabrielle's eyes followed the woman's movements, licking her lips as Xena's skirt unveiled an inner thigh. She lifted her leg back to tug the boot off and dropped it. Despite the flickering flames casting shadows against the tall frame, her beauty was difficult to miss. Since her black hair, normally covering her face, was up in a neat bun, Gabrielle was able to see her strong and feminine features. The crystal blue eyes drew her in as they shimmered with the dancing flames. Xena bit her bottom lip, tugging at the other boot, exposing the opposing inner thigh. When the blue spheres roamed up to meet the younger woman's, Gabrielle had to look away. Xena picked up her boots and went over to Gabrielle, taking her shoes too. The warrior princess went down on all fours, careful of the torch, over Gabrielle's legs.

Gabrielle sat upright again, grazing her knee on the woman's abdomen. The blonde grabbed the torch so Xena wouldn't accidentally bump into it. She faced the warrior princess and roved her eyes over the toned body. As the warrior princess placed the boots next to their belongings, she stretched further to pull a knife out of a bag. The ogling bard gripped the hard wood tightly when the leather skirt hitched higher and between the warrior's thighs.

Oh those thighs were getting the best of her. For the few seconds Xena was on the bed, Gabrielle ate each eyeful of exposed skin she could. She admired the toned legs, the bulging calf muscles, and –though hidden by leather– round bottom of the warrior princess. Xena was placing the knife between her cleavage and turned her head to ask if Gabrielle wanted to join her. But the woman had busied herself with the task of intently staring at her ass. Thankfully the shadows covered her movement because Xena was able to catch her in the act. The warrior sat on her legs, breaking the bard's focus, and took the torch from her tight grasp. She made sure to keep a somber face –inwardly laughing– as she stood up.

Gabrielle peeled the blanket off and swiveled around to grab the bag filled with an assortment of berries, nuts, and small fruits. She felt herself blink in rapid succession, uncertain if she'd been caught drooling over her friend.

"I'm going to take a dip in the river now," Xena straightened her back so the knife wouldn't pierce her, "...care to join?" Her voice rose a pitch.

The bard held the nuts in her palm, placing one between her lips, when her eyes –once again– caught sight of a hard to resist view. No longer shielded by breastplates, the warrior's round bosom protruded from the leather bodice. Gabrielle swallowed before she could chew the nut and subsequently choked on it. Xena chuckled and made a move to help the woman, but the bard raised a hand.

She coughed the nut out, signaled that she was fine, and rasped, "No, no. I think I'll stay here and finish eating." Annoyed that she'd let her desire nearly _kill_ her, Gabrielle threw back the handful of nuts in her mouth. This time she remembered to crush them with her teeth.

As the dark-haired warrior walked off, Gabrielle called after her, "Are you sure you want to go swimming right _now_?" She swore she didn't want Xena to stay back because of her own selfish desire to gawk; the torch could assist the warrior to the river, but it wouldn't help her when she went in the water.

The tall woman continued through the brush and replied, "I'll be back," she turned around and winked, "Try not to choke on nuts while I'm gone."

Gabrielle felt her cheeks grow hot. She swallowed hard as the chewed up nuts traveled down her esophagus.

Why did it have to happen now? The blonde woman knew what was going on. She hated the pain and mess of it all, but knew it was going to happen soon. Being a woman came with a price –a messy, mood altering, (frankly) useless price. Every month, before the red monster announced its presence by staining her undergarment, Gabrielle's admittedly dormant friend tremored between her legs. Somehow it managed to control her actions, her eye movements, and even her thoughts. It would begin subtly first. If Xena's blue eyes watched her, it would set off the tingling. Or the warrior princess's smirk would tug at her. This time, it was the gentle squeeze on her shoulder that set her off. That squeeze went directly to her core; the sight of the tall woman's behind, her legs, and (strangely) perkier breasts revved the internal and long-running engine. When the throbbing between her legs begged for release, Gabrielle could no longer sit still. Her friend –the actual dark-haired beauty (not her privates)– would be gone for long enough. And truthfully, Xena's nearby presence made the temptation to touch herself grow. It was quite risky, but the danger caused the bard's breathing to labor. She was ready to release her frustrations when Argo pulled up behind her, shoving the apple filled pack in her direction.

"Good _gods_ , Argo!" Gabrielle scolded, whipping her head back. She clutched her chest, trying to still her frantic heart, "Don't do that!"

Argo whinnied at her, stomping her hoof near the bag.

"You are re _lent_ less!" Gabrielle stood up, "You heard what Xena said, Argo." She picked the bag to return it in its rightful place. The mare neighed once more, forcefully pushing her head onto Gabrielle's chest. "Argo," her voice dropped an octave.

The horse lifted her head in response, blowing air into her face.

Gabrielle looked behind her, staring at the darkness, to see if the woman had come back. But, not hearing any rustling bushes or cracking twigs, she untied and reached into the pack. She smiled at the horse and pulled two apples out, "Don't tell Xena." She handed them over to the horse and watched as Argo placed one apple in front of her, and crunched away at the other.

The horse and bard never had an easy relationship yet, after two years of travel, the two eventually bonded. They didn't have a strong bond, like Xena had with Argo, but Gabrielle now trusted Argo enough to ride without fear of being thrown off.

As the horse gnawed away at the apples, Gabrielle crossed her arms fitfully, annoyed by the disruption.

The warrior princess was the main person she spent her days with. They relished each other's company and were comfortable in each other's naked or fully-clothed presence. But the two had never overstepped the boundary between friendship and lovers. They were strictly, and frustratingly, platonic friends (sometimes... well, many times... _too many times,_ if they were just honest with each other, they could have pushed the lines). Since Perdicas, Gabrielle hadn't slept with anyone else –that was painfully a year ago. No man or woman had interested her enough to sleep with. Traveling, writing tales, and fighting kept her distracted; however, her desires overwhelmed her. When she found herself alone, she took her sexual frustration into her own hands.

She wouldn't do that now, not with Argo beside her. And Tartarus didn't stand a chance to tempt her to wander elsewhere to do the deed –not in the dark woods. "Dammit," she muttered under her breath. What would help her? Contact with another person was out of the question. Xena, the bathing warrior princess, was _way_ out of her realm. Magic, perhaps? Gabrielle squinted her eyes and didn't want to, but if it could help...

"Aphrodite!" Gabrielle called into the darkness. "Aphrodite, you have to help me."

The smell of vanilla and lavender overcame her senses, and in a bright poof, hearts appeared in front of her. Aphrodite had her hands on her hips, smiling flirtatiously at the short blonde, "You called for my presence?" She sauntered over to the woman to hug her tightly. She pulled away and took a good look at her, "Mm..." The goddess bit the inside of her cheek and crinkled her nose, "I can feel a certain _heat_ coming from my little bard."

Gabrielle nodded her head and rolled her eyes, "That's why I need your help." She crossed her arms, shielding that 'certain heat' from the goddess.

The half-naked woman rose an eyebrow. She looked the bard up and down, then held the bard's chin, "Gabrielle, my, my! I do favor myself with the company of women. But _never,_ in my _wild_ est dreams, did I ever think to seduce," she tweaked the shorter woman's nose, "... _you_."

The shorter blonde slapped her hand away, "No! I didn't mean that!"

Aphrodite pulled her hand back, shaking it, pretending that it hurt, "Ouch." She pulled her pink lacy nightgown back, jutting out her chest, "You're _feisty_ tonight!"

Gabrielle exhaled, "Nevermind," she walked off.

"Hey," Aphrodite placed an arm over her friend's shoulder, "I was only teasing." She bumped her hip into Gabrielle's waist, "What's making your lady parts grumble with hunger?" Aphrodite grinned wildly, thirsting for Gabrielle's juicy gossip.

The bard pursed her lips uncomfortably. Although Aphrodite was a confidant, she didn't want to spill _all_ her truths. "The illness of maidens has come upon me."

"Ah..." the other woman responded.

"And I'm sure you know what... wait..." Gabrielle eyed the goddess, "Do you experience those?"

Aphrodite shrugged, "Nope. I think I know what you're going through though." She prodded her in the ribs, "The illness of maidens is driving you mad with sexual desire, hmm?"

Gabrielle hissed, "Yes and I can't curb the... the desire."

She had to expect that response, especially since it was coming from the Goddess of Love. "Go finger yourself silly. I've got oils I can lend you. Or find yourself a strapping young farmhand," Aphrodite held onto the bard, pulling her in, "...maybe a lovely hestian virgin..." The goddess lost herself in her sexual imaginations.

Gabrielle backed away, snapping her fingers in the woman's face, "Aphrodite," she steered the conversation in another direction, "I feel better now, thanks." The oils piqued her interest, but she remained focus, "And I'm sorry to tell you this: Xena and I won't be heading to Athens for your festival."

The goddess pouted and crossed her arms, the dissapointment in her voice reverberating in the bard's ears –just like she imagined. "Gabrielle! You guys _pro_ mised to spend time with me!"

"Okay, that's not entirely true," Gabrielle grasped the woman's arms and pulled them apart, " _I_ promised to spend time with you... and volunteered Xena to be part of it. So it's all my fault. But Xena misses her mother, and we haven't been back to Amphipolis in over a year! Please understand?"

Aphrodite snarled, crossing her arms again, "It'll be no fun without you there. Who am I going to gawk and gossip with while those muscular men and voluptuous maidens march for me?"

Gabrielle's eyebrow popped up, "Aphrodite, you can pick any man, woman, or immortal to be at your beck and call. I'm sure you'll find some sort of distraction and _fun_ without me there."

The wheels started to turn in her mind. She enjoyed the company of both the bard, and stick in the mud warrior, but without them there... she could enjoy a fantastical orgy. "Fine." She perked up at the idea. "But you owe me one, young lady!" Aphrodite flourished her arms, ready to zap off to another destination when Gabrielle told her to wait.

"Can you do me one favor? Just one measly favor, please?" Gabrielle held her friend's nightgown. Since they were heading off to _another_ festival, the bard was certain that Cyrene's inn would be full, unless she got her to reserve a room for them.

"Yes, Madam Horny?"

She ignored the jab, "May you _please_ ," Gabrielle smiled as she said the word, blinking innocently, "...pretty please, with delicious red cherries and sweet cream ontop, inform Xena's mother that we'll be coming over?"

Aphrodite's face went sullen at her request. "Oh, come on. You bail on me and expect me to tell the other person of your homecoming?"

Gabrielle clutched her hands into a fist, bouncing alternately on each foot, "Please Aphrodite, please? I know the inn will fill up, unless you get Xena's mother to reserve a room for us."

The goddess crossed her arms, chewing her cheek. "Well, I guess it would be impolite to munch each other's beavers with her mother in the next room."

"Munch... beavers?" Gabrielle wondered aloud.

Aphrodite felt sorry for her. She could see the bubbling tension between her friends; she desperately wanted to intervene, but didn't want to ruin or falsify their connection. Defeated, the curly haired blonde pinched her friend's cheek, "You owe me _big_ time Gabsters." The smell of vanilla and lavender surrounded the bard again, and before she poofed away, Aphrodite added, "I expect you to comply missy!"

Her bottom lip curled into her mouth, she wasn't sure what her goddess friend expected her to do. At least she'd be able to sleep on a bed once she and Xena reached Amphipolis.

The bard looked around her. Argo had left the pits of the apple in front of her and had dozed off by a tree. Gabrielle picked up the remnants and threw it in the fire, covering her tracks so Xena wouldn't know what she'd done.

Her desire to touch herself had gone, and she was grateful for it, but there still was a small pang bothering her. "If you can't beat 'em, you join 'em." Gabrielle pinched the bridge of her nose and headed off to follow whatever path Xena had taken to get to the river. She was sure the cold water would finally take the edge off and decided to join Xena for a bath.

In the back of her mind, she could hear a voice telling her that she was only lying to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabrielle regretted her choice to wander through the woods without her own torch. The further she traveled from the campsite, the darker it became. And Gabrielle felt more and more vulnerable as she blindly walked through the brush and trees. The light that came from the large moon only helped so much; she needed to find that river. It should have been a few yards in front of her, but she couldn't seem to find her way.

Her earlier sexual frustrations were now replaced with childish fears. Nearly three years on trodden and unfamiliar paths, fighting murderers and beasts –Gabrielle shouldn't _fear_ the dark. She'd faced greater horrors. Yet, the darkness held a variety of terrifying possibilities. The bard's imaginative mind began formulating scenarios. Scenarios she did not enjoy. Sexual thoughts were better, she'd really rather have sexual thoughts.

"No, Gabrielle." She counseled, "Don't start imagining..." Before her rationality succumbed to fanciful thoughts, Gabrielle quieted herself and exhaled.

The bard closed her eyes, engulfing herself in total darkness. She didn't plan to call out for the warrior princess's help. As stoic and detached from girl talk as the dark-haired warrior was, she sure had a knack for sarcasm, horseplay, and teasing. Her friend –knowledgable of her fear of the dark– would lord this incident over the short woman's head.

Eyes weren't her means of sight. Darkness, despite the beautiful moon above, blinded the bard. The only way to navigate through his treacherous path required the bard to utilize her other senses. She kept her eyes closed, stopped walking, and held the tree beside her. One of the many skills the raven-haired woman taught Gabrielle was 'seeing without your eyes'.

And she utilized those senses gratefully. She relied on the sounds that echoed through the forest; the bard sniffed the air for the scent of water. In a matter of seconds, she could hear the distinct sound of a splash a few feet ahead of her. She followed the noise, eventually seeing a dim light in the distance. There she found the torch, shoved carefully in the grass, next to a boulder that the warrior placed her leather suit and chemise on.

The woman grinned proudly at herself, Xena's lessons had paid off. She didn't match the warrior's abilities –nowhere close– but she did a lot better than the young naïve girl from Potidaea.

The bard looked around the riverbank for her friend. In the poorly lit environment, she could only see the rippling water, rocks that peeked from it, and the many trees and bushes surrounding her. The moon did little to no help in lighting the scenery –what she surmised a few seconds ago. She just watched the calm waters, freely moving south, the moon reflecting against it. And there, she thought she saw the warrior. A bubble formed in the middle of the river, then the water broke as the figure reached the surface. She expected Xena to emerge, but the figure disappeared. The hairs on her neck stood as she edged closer to the riverbank, to verify that it _was_ Xena, but the water didn't stir.

The raven-haired warrior was nowhere to be found. If Xena _had_ been in the water, it wasn't so dark that the bard couldn't distinguish the six-foot beauty from a rock. And she knew, though the warrior did have _many_ skills, Xena couldn't possibly hold her breath for _that_ long under water. Gabrielle wasn't going to stand around and wait for the warrior to reappear, so she stripped down to nothing. She placed her bodice and skirt ontop of Xena's garments, then walked a distance from the torch so she could run in without putting the fire out.

The temperature was warm enough to stand naked without freezing to death, but each passing breeze caused goosebumps. Gabrielle inhaled deeply, preparing herself to run in and jump into the expansive river, but a sound broke her concentration. She paused as she heard twigs break to her left. Tall trees covered whatever thing was in that direction and the light the moon _could_ afford were wasted. Gabrielle defensively stood with her fists raised, ready to take on whatever was approaching –even in total nudity. The dark figure emerged, hefting a large spear with several smaller things attatched to it over it's form.

The bard panicked, unsure of what the figure was, and mindlessly charged at it, yelling at the top of her lungs. The spear with the several smaller things fell to the ground, and instead of a defensive attack, two hands held the bard's flying fists.

"Gabrielle?!" Xena asked incredulously, "What're you trying to do? _Kill_ me?" She let go of the shorter woman's fists and picked the spear up again. She made her way to the boulder, the nearby torch illuminating the toned and beautifully wet body, and placed the spear next to their garments. She stared at her companion, waiting for an explanation.

She crossed her arms, self-conscious at the warrior's attention, "I didn't realize you had gone off _fishing_. I thought you were in the water," Gabrielle approached her friend, scratching her chin, "I was about to jump in when you appeared."

Xena smugly grinned at the bard, tilting her head, crossing her arms too, "You found your way through the darkness to get here, you couldn't figure out it was me coming towards you?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "I was focused on getting in the water. I didn't plan on finding you," Gabrielle waved a hand, her eyes roving over the warrior's body, "...on finding you..." she paused as a familiar knot formed in her belly.

"Finding me what, Gabrielle?" Xena asked, sitting on the boulder, her legs crossed.

She gasped for air as her dark haired friend leaned back on her hands, her back arching, breasts perkier, and the warrior's abs oh so more apparent. Xena raised a brow and when she didn't get an answer, she turned away.

Gabrielle, finally –and failed at– recovering her senses, cleared her throat. "I thought you were taking a bath." Her voice came out hoarse. She cleared her throat again, "The moon casts quite a light over this open area, but the river's pitch black and you decide to fish?"

Xena turned around and faced her again, this time with a knife in hand, "Is there a right time to bathe and fish?" The warrior pointed the knife at her, "I was bathing, but some of the fishies started to nibble, so I decided I'd take matters into my own hands." She took up the spear, pulled one fish off, and scraped the scales. "We only had fruits and nuts to snack on, so I took it upon myself to fetch a proper dinner."

Their eating and sleeping habits were always thrown off by their road travels. Sometimes they slept during the day to make up for their travels at night, other times they held a normal schedule –until they had to deal with a group of looting men. Or save a village from a warlord's death grip. The bard sighed, made her way to the seated warrior princess, and put her hand on the strong shoulder. Gabrielle ignored the festering knot in her belly and the heat that poured through her hand as it lingered on the woman's shoulders.

"Thanks, Xena." The bard patted the woman's cheek, "I'm going in now." Gabrielle walked off towards the river. This time, instead of diving in, she placed one foot in front of the other carefully, calculating her steps.

Once the cold water lapped at her knees, Gabrielle breathed in deeply, bounced three times, and jumped head first into the water. Gabrielle swam out to test the deepest part she could find –without scaring herself– and dove down into the darkness. The moon's light didn't reach the bottom of the river, so even with her eyes open, she couldn't see where the water ended and where the ground started. She outstretched one arm to make sure she wouldn't collide face first with the muddy floor, and with the other, she stroked the water away from her. If Gabrielle had to measure how deep she'd gone, she'd say it was as deep as Xena was tall –maybe a few inches deeper. This was the perfect spot. If she had found herself swimming any deeper, the frightening idea of coming across a creature she hadn't expected to meet... Gabrielle blew an air bubble out at the image that came swimming towards her. She yelled, turning herself upwards, then pushed off the ground mightily.

Gabrielle broke the surface and sputtered, wiping the water from her eyes. She twisted herself this way and that, psyching herself out, trying to make out the torch light on the riverbank. The current had pushed her a bit farther than she had expected, so she breastroked north. When Xena came to view, still scraping scales, Gabrielle swam towards shore. She wanted to feel the ground beneath her so her mind wouldn't conjure an imaginary beast that lurked under foot. Yes, the only beasts that could possibly harm her in the river were the fishies that had nibbled on Xena, but the bard wasn't up for a battle with her imaginative mind.

While Gabrielle dove in and out of the water, making absolutely sure that she didn't drift off to the 'deep' end, the warrior concentrated on scaling the fish. She thanked the Gods that the torch's flames flickered red and orange. The moment the bard's eyes roved over her body, she felt a heat rise in her cheeks; her chest had also turned as red as the flames.

The warrior princess easily struck down men with the swing of her sword or with a quick throw of her chakram. Roving and drawn out glances were met with a swift punch to the nose. Hell, if any man offered 'a friendly hand' to ease her weary travels, all she needed to do was grab him by the collar and throw him across the room.

Gabrielle was an entirely different story.

Her wandering and unwavering eyes –especially the bard's dilated pupils– made Xena's stomach flutter. Xena didn't come close to Astraea's purity or innocence, so she knew the meaning behind those eyes. The warrior's neglected libido reacted strongly to the young woman's obvious lusting. So strongly in fact that Xena had to sit, cross her legs, and stretch to calm down. Although, in hindsight, her short bard became more bothered.

If the bard had been anyone else, Xena was absolutely certain that her hands and mouth would be on the girl, in the girl... all over her, right now –at this moment. Her sexual prowess would have usurped the girl many, _many_ nights ago. The former warlord had her way with any man or woman she pleased –much like the sensuous Goddess, Aphrodite. If the warlord found a particular person suitable for her sexual needs, she would seduce them for sure. Except, Xena's approach didn't involve silk lingerie and feathery touches. Once the person of interest lost sight of their own good judgment, the warrior ravished her prey. The sex acts she initiated and participated in were too lascivious for the angelic blonde. And Xena valued the bard _too_ much to corrupt her that way.

Those thoughts played on her mind as she fastidiously worked through the several fish she had caught with her fists. The unpleasant and neglected libido quieted with each scale that flew at her, with each breath of smelly fishiness. Although the smell of fish didn't bother Xena or Gabrielle, if she chose not to wash off again, the smell would cling to them. Xena couldn't stand the idea of continuously breathing in salty strangeness for the next sennight or so. It would squash the women's attraction temporarily (maybe), but Xena didn't want that flame to dissipate forever.

However, washing herself off required her to get back in the water. The same water that the beautiful green-eyed blonde was wading in. Xena pushed the heart pounding thoughts from her mind and started gutting the water creatures, when the sounds of Gabrielle's splashing halted. The warrior looked behind her to the still water and scanned the surface for any movement –there was none.

"Gabrielle?" Xena called out. She dropped the fish, staring harder, "Gabrielle!" The warrior princess went to the edge of the water. No response came from the expansive river, no plea for help sounded. She silenced the gnawing voice in her mind that told her the bard was hurt.

Without hesitation, Xena ran into the water and dove in.

As soon as she went under, Gabrielle emerged from the water closest to the boulder. She deftly moved to shallower waters and roared loudly, jumping simultaneously with her clawed hands. Xena watched from behind, chuckling at the bard.

Gabrielle lowered her arms, confused by the disappearance of the warrior. "Xena?"

The warrior princess lithely swam behind the girl. As the girl tiptoed to look over the boulder, the warrior princess admired her friend's ass and pathetic attempt at scaring her –though she was impressed that the bard had gone undetected. She stood up, towering over her, and reached for the back of the bard's arm.

Xena pinched her and scolded, "Gabrielle!"

The shorter woman felt her heart leap into her throat –and the annoying pain pulsating on her arm. She dragged out an irritated, "Ouuuch!" Gabrielle faced the taller woman, vigorously rubbing her throbbing arm (y'all wish it was down there). She attempted to look Xena in the eyes, but found it difficult to do so since she was only a dinar's length away from her. Gabrielle pushed Xena away by the abdomen to get an actual view of her face, not... her breasts.

"What was _that_ for?" She finally asked.

Xena's formerly tight bun now sagged at the base of her neck. Locks of hair clung to the side of her face and over her eyes, water dripping from her body. "What was... what were _you_ trying to do?"

Gabrielle pursed her lips, wiping her eyes. She placed her hands behind her, "…I was trying to scare you."

Xena started back to the boulder, "Well, you did a horrible job." She pulled the strewn hairs away from her face, "But... you scared me."

"I did?" She was quite proud, but couldn't understand how, "How's that possible, if you did the scaring?"

Xena began gutting again, leaving heaps of fish innards in front of her. "Why'd you think I disappeared? I thought you were hurt."

"I'm sorry," came the girl's response, "...but you did pinch me." Gabrielle cupped both hands underwater and swiftly threw her arms up, sending a wave of water towards Xena.

The pile of fish still needed a rinse, that was for sure, but the bard wasn't any help. The water slapped the warrior in the back, a rainfall of water untying her messy hair completely, leaving only droplets of water to wash the fish. The bard successfully annoyed the warrior princess –partly because of the uncalled for (yet deserving) cascade of water– for putting the torch out. It wouldn't help her navigate through the river, but the torch offered warmth and was _great_ at providing light!

Xena growled, "Gabrielle of Potidaea."

She saw the bard's head poke out of the water, clenching her teeth. She dropped the fish and knife, paying full attention to the shrinking bard. Xena couldn't see the goofy grin playing on the other woman's face, but the guffaw rippled across the water. That laugh spurred the warrior on. She got up from the boulder, accidentally stepping in fish guts, and instinctively rubbed the gooey mess on the slick grass. That gooey mess nearly caused her to fall flat on her back, but she held herself upright on the sodden ground. Again, a titter came from the red-haired (or was it blonde?) friend.

"That's it." Xena ran towards the girl's direction, kicking her feet up as the cold water swallowed her legs. She dove in and swam after the retreating bard.

Xena could hear Gabrielle choke on water, laughing as she tried to flee. It had gotten too deep for the bard, and she no longer had the ground to run on. Gabrielle had to swim away, but the excitement of being chased ruined her skills. Gabrielle felt a hand wrap itself around her right thigh and, to defend herself, grabbed the owner's head.

The warrior princess felt each hand grip onto each side of her face. The bard pulled her up by the jaw, and Xena unwittingly propelled herself into Gabrielle –gladly grazing against her breasts. With her luck, Gabrielle purposefully took a deep breath in before going underwater. She swiftly pushed the warrior above her and latched onto her torso like a leech. In a horizontal position, she pulled Xena beneath the water's surface and tied her legs around the warrior's.


	3. Chapter 3

Both women, now submerged, tousled and battled to gain control over the other. Xena, her arms free, was able to latch onto Gabrielle's upper arms and pry her off, kicking her legs free at the same time. They each floated, vertically positioned, upwards and although they were gasping for air, Gabrielle stubbornly held Xena's neck. The warrior struggled for dominance, once again entangled in the girl's arms and legs. Her hair completely draped her face, so not only was she fighting this untameable octopus, Xena fought for some good old oxygen. Taking wet gasps of air, the warrior held the smaller woman's waist and attempted to push her away. That only caused Gabrielle to hold on tighter. So, Xena did the next best thing she could think of. She moved her hands, specifically her thumbs, into Gabrielle's armpits and began tickling her.

Immediately, the bard detached herself from the taller woman. She laughed hard, swallowing water, and retreated to shallower waters to regain footing. Free from the tentacles that were Gabrielle's, Xena dunked her head into the water. She whipped her head back, her long black hair flipped rightfully into place. Gabrielle continued to cough out water and also burped out air she had swallowed too. Her companion doggy paddled to the energized bard and sat in front of her quietly.

The moon reflected against the calm surface, illuminating the young woman's wide and exaggerated smile, "Hi." She raised a brow, standing by for Xena's response –or actions.

Xena shortly replied, "Hi." She took hold of Gabrielle's hand and pulled her back to the deep end, so she could stand and be fully covered by water. Gabrielle kicked her legs and utilized Xena's strong grip to keep herself afloat. "Did you have fun drowning me?"

Gabrielle bit her lip, nodding her head, "Yeah."

"Even though you _ba_ sically drank your dinner?"

"Mmm..." she let go of the warrior's hand and held her shoulders instead. The bard felt a tingle ripple through her body as the woman wrapped her arms around her waist. The warrior pulled her waist into her, so it only made sense for the bard to also gently wrap her legs around her. "Actually," Gabrielle closed the distance between them, "...yes, I did." Unlike her earlier deathgrip, the bard gently folded her arms over one another behind Xena's neck. The blonde rested her head on the warrior's shoulder.

 _Good Gods above, I swear I could just fuck... hmm._ Xena inwardly griped, feeling the bard's slick, toned, delicious... Gabrielle's breasts were on her own, and the place she so wanted to feel was against her abdomen. She let a growl escape her throat, held her closer, and distractedly kissed the bard's neck. Xena allowed her lips to linger and the urge to bite the girl's shoulder caused her body to tense.

"What was that?" Gabrielle chuckled at the unexpected growl and rigid warrior. This could all be perceived as _entirely_ innocent. Being shorter of the two, she took advantage of her friend's height. If she decided to stand, the water would engulf her head. The short blonde shifted, pressing herself closer to the already stewing woman. Another frustrated groan came from her. "Why are you snarling Xena?"

Mulling over the same thoughts she had earlier: if this were someone she did not care for, it would _not_ be as quiet as it was now. Xena restricted her hands from moving lower to the bard's buttocks. She kept herself from biting the girl's neck and shoulder, leaving red blemishes on her skin. And although she desperately wanted to, Xena definitely did not slip her fingers into Gabrielle.

The warrior lied through gritted teeth, "I sense..." Xena formulated a vague lie, "...something."

"Sense what?" Gabrielle pulled away from the warm body. "What are you—"

"What's that?" She may as well use the woman's fears against her to get out of this... sticky situation.

Her face contorted, "What?"

"Gabrielle," Xena removed herself from the intensely passionate environment, "... don't panic, but there's something with us in the water."

The bard agonizingly checked the area for any movement, watched for a figure to lunge and attack. Her imagination kicked in and she envisioned a large serpent-like beast with dagger sharp fangs shredding her to pieces.

"There's nothing in the water," she reassured herself aloud, trying to get back into Xena's arms. "C'mere Xena. Get back here!" Gabrielle instructed. "Xena!"

The warrior shushed her and pretended to hear a threat, when (really) she was just intensifying her companion's worries. "Stay where you are and don't move." She commanded as she swam towards the middle of the river. Xena grinned devilishly, diving down, acting as if she had spotted the beast. Then, pretending that she had actually captured the monster, she started to splash around violently.

Rigidly, Gabrielle stayed in place as commanded. Really, she should have taken off to the decidedly safe, dry land. But she refused to leave the battling warrior's... far side. Then again, the bard's fear of the dark and the terrifying serpent kept her at bay. The thrashing stopped and it became still –very quiet. Xena disappeared from view. Gabrielle's voice hitched when she shouted her name. And she yelled again. Nothing.

Xena, before she halted all movements and nosedived beneath the surface, gulped all the oxygen she could fit into her lungs. She followed the sound of her companion's repeated calls and panicked movements. Once she was close enough, Xena blindly gripped her fingers around a limb. Making contact, Xena reached out with her other hand and held the girl tightly.

Her lungs and throat jumped out of her mouth, squealing in fear. Her soul temporarily left her body too. When the beast somehow bit both sides of her hips, Gabrielle slapped the water viciously. The water impeded her speed as she attempted to strike the jaws that bit her. The slow movement, however, allowed her to feel Xena's emerging body.

Again, she sputtered out water, her eyes blanketed by black hair. She chortled heartily with her head thrown back, grasping the shorter's woman's hips, nearly passing out from laughter.

She admitted it was funny, but in that frame of mind, she was quite irate. Gabrielle repeatedly smacked the warrior on the arms, her chest –she didn't care where her hands landed. "By Zeus, Xena!" The woman receiving the slaps continued laughing, "You know I'm afraid of the dark!" Gabrielle pushed the warrior on the chest.

Xena didn't expect the powerful push to her chest, so she fell backwards. She reemerged, pushing away her hair, "Payback's a bacchae, isn't it?"

Gabrielle snarled. It was her turn to pinch the warrior princess. And that's what she did. She pinched Xena above her left breast and splashed her too. "Yeah, you're a bitch!"

Very rarely did the bard swear; however, considering what she had done, Xena completely understood. She was still chuckling, but quieted down as she neared her, closing the distance between them. "All right, all right. I'm sorry," She hugged her, "...okay?" She seized her elbow and led her back to shore, "Let's get out of the water, I think we've had enough fun."

" _You've_ had enough fun." Gabrielle grumbled.

Xena pulled the pouting girl along. "Come on Gabby."

They headed back to camp with their dinner. As Gabrielle prepared their meal, Xena slipped her undergarment on. The fish, seasoned and looking very succulent, waited for the warrior. And as she sat on the bedroll, not taking a bite of fish in respect to the chef, Xena sighed in relief at her abilities to dodge her savage approach to lovemaking. When Gabrielle rejoined her, sitting closely to the warrior, they enjoyed the fish Xena had caught and her preparation of the meal. The companions discussed their plans for Amphipolis and how Xena celebrated the festival with her brothers.

After Xena had brought up her and her sibling's pranks, Gabrielle shared that she was surprised the warrior had any funny bone left in her after years of ruthless and violent battles.

"I met someone that was able to make me realize what _really_ matters." Xena stared at her dinner, not wanting to make eye contact. "You were that someone." She trailed off.

Gabrielle rested her chin on the hesitant woman's shoulder, "Xena," the dark-haired woman looked into the sparkling green eyes, "I'm happy that I was able to do that for you." The bard leaned in and kissed her on the nose. "You've done the same for me."

She feigned disgust, wrinkling her nose, but her features softened. She smiled at her and, in return, pecked the bard's cheek.

"However, you took advantage of my fear old lady."

Her jaw dropped, almost into her dinner, and Xena scoffed, "You tried scaring me first missy."

"To distract myself from my own fear. You're braver than I am!"

Xena shoved her friend with an elbow, "That doesn't mean I _don't_ get scared."

"But to _fake_ an attack, and to pretend that the serpent ate you..." Gabrielle huffed, "...I was terrified that I had lost you!"

"The serpent?" Xena wrapped an arm around her waist, "And, in my defense, you attempted to drown me." She set aside the fish, "So you were intentionally trying to lose me."

"That's different."

"Different?"

"Yes, different, Xena."

"How is that different?"

"Because I was the one drowning you," her eyes glinted, "...not someone or something else." Gabrielle missed the warmth of the warrior's arm. She chuckled when her friend shoved her again.

"Wow, Gabrielle, that's so very sweet of you. To think of my safety that way?" Xena crossed her arms, turning away from her. "And I thought you cared."

She placed her head on the warrior's thigh, laying down, gazing up at the stoic face, "I do care. I care enough to take you out quickly and without your suffering."

The warrior knew she was kidding around, but she would play out her pain with a little acting. "Gabrielle!"

She had no idea how it happened because it happened so quickly, but Gabrielle was now pinned beneath the warrior. "Ca...cwah? What?" The bard stuttered, struggling to free her arms, kicking her legs. "Xena?"

"I'm sorry," she sighed with disappointment, "...but threatening my life like that..." her voice dropped an octave. She brought back old feelings of animosity and violence, memories muddling her mind. When she glared down at the motionless bard, she could tell the woman was worried. Gabrielle was still smiling, but Xena could feel her anxiety. Xena spoke as she moved off Gabrielle's abdomen, to her hips, "I don't think I can trust you Gabrielle."

"This was all horseplay! I was kidding!"

Argo lifted her head at the women's banter. She whinnied at them, signaling the two to quiet down, but they only continued.

"I don't see it that way." Xena lifted the bard's arms above her head. She lowered herself closely to the bard's face, and practically snapped at her, "I can't continue knowing you might try to kill me in the future." Again, she was teasing the bard, but knew she was taking it a bit too far now.

"Xena! C'mon!" Gabrielle pleaded, "Please, I was only kidding! You know I love you."

Xena wildly grinned, holding the bard's wrists with one hand, with her other hand, she let it graze against the girl's hips. She pressed her weight against the bard. "I know I was only kidding too. I just needed to get you into this position."

"Argh!" Gabrielle groaned in frustration, relief pouring over her. "Xena of Amphipolis, Warrior Princess, Destroyer of Nations! Dammit!"

Xena cackled, now engaging in the girl's torture. "I'll make sure to think of your suffering as I proceed to—"

"No, no, no." Realization dawning over the bard. "Please, please, please. Do anything else besides this!"

"Ehh," Xena moved her head side-to-side, deliberating her choices. "...what's the best way to torture you without actually hurting you?"

Ideas zoomed through her mind. She shook her head, not sure of what to say. "I'll go sleep on rocks. Have the bed to yourself?"

Throughout this entire exchange: Gabrielle's attempt to scare the warrior, Xena pinching her; Xena's uproariously funny and successful prank; and most deliciously, the loving embrace –Aphrodite watched from afar. She had reappeared, invisibly, to see where the two would end up since Gabrielle had confessed her earlier frustrations. She was ready to pour some love into their hands, feeling herself raise a hand to zap some magic between them, but her friends had began it on their own. Admittedly, Aphrodite had been feeling quite frisky and knew it was wrong to watch the two engage in intimate activities –especially since they were friends.

But, the signals were strong. After they had roughly immersed each other underwater, they each willingly pushed themselves against another. Aphrodite could sense the burning sexual tension emanating from both women; it radiated outwards and blasted her intensely. And boy, the love and playfulness in the air was heavenly.

"These two have to get the job done." Aphrodite splayed out on a heart-shaped bed, just a hop, skip, and jump away from them. The goddess watched the warrior princess straddle the bard, now sitting up with interest. She shook her head disapprovingly, "No, no Xena. The pleasure center is _not_ in the stomach. Move..." Aphrodite waved her hand, "Yess! There you go Ms. Warrior." She watched as their faces closed into each other. She clapped her hands excitedly, expecting the dark-haired warrior to kiss her. Instead, she nearly fell off the bed when her 'evil' friend barked at the bard. "Ooh, adding a little spice to the brew. That'll appease Gabby's primitive desires."

She ate up their interaction, waiting for them to finally seal the deal. "C'mon, c'mon..." Aphrodite rested her head on her palms, laying on her belly, "That's a ton of feces Xena! Aletheia knows you're not straddling that girl just to _tickle_ her." She snapped her fingers and was now sitting on a wooden pony. "You know you want to ride her!"

Aphrodite bit her lip and chuckled when Gabrielle offered to sleep elsewhere. They all knew they didn't want that.

When Xena shook her head and defended her choice, the goddess was tired of it. They were both playing too much. "Noo!" Aphrodite complained, "Do it now, lick it goood!" Her frustration apparently carried over into the women's buffoonery because now, Xena was standing, unsheathing her sword.

Something threw her senses off the charts, her hairs standing up on end when a zap of some godly power pierced the air. The warrior princess had no clue which god or goddess was trying to interfere, but she wasn't going to risk her and Gabrielle's safety. She got off of the bard and lunged for the sword, taking it out and bracing herself.

"Now, I don't know which one of you is spying, but you better show yourself!"

Gabrielle was standing too, exhilirated by the events that had been taking place. "Someone is spying on us?"

Her arms were slightly shaking now. Xena didn't care what others thought of her –only Gabrielle's opinions mattered to her. However, taking advantage of their godly powers to snoop in her business where their noses did _not_ belong, mattered. She was frightfully ashamed that one of those intrusive Gods had taken it upon themselves to watch something so intimate between her and the bard.

"I will send you to Tartarus without explanation if you don't show yourself!" Xena demanded again, angrily. "I said show yourself!"

The familiar vanilla and lavender scent overcame both women's noses, and immediately, Xena dropped her sword.

Aphrodite stood before them, her head hanging low, arms behind her back, her foot twisting on the grass. "What's going on pretty ladies?"

Gabrielle fumed, pulling the goddess toward her, "You were _spying_?"

"Aphrodite, so help me, I will drive this sword through you if you don't tell me—"

"Hold on a moment!" The goddess side-stepped Gabrielle, directing her focus to Xena. She rolled her eyes, pointing a finger at the bard, "Madam Horn... unf..."

"Shut up," Gabrielle breathed.

"Madam..." a glare came from her red-haired friend, "Madam Cranky here told me you two aren't coming to my festival, so I decided to drop by. I'm letting you know Xena, that your mother has promised you a room once you arrive." Her jaw slackened, now crossing her arms.

Xena sheathed her sword, eyeing the bard, then back to the goddess, "Thank you..."

"Y'know, if it hadn't been for Gabsters here, you really wouldn't be able to munch beavers in peace." Aphrodite snapped her fingers, two buff men appearing behind her.

The warrior's eyes widened, "Who gave you the idea that...?"

Gabrielle stood in front of Aphrodite, shielding her. She forgot to ask the warrior what that term meant, but by the look on her face, it probably wasn't good. Xena looked at the guiltily beaming bard, her mouth twitched forming a smile, then drawn out words.

"If it helps, I can leave the hunks behind for you two. Pound some of that pent up energy out of ya." Aphrodite bit her finger, imagining the tryst. "And I can only imagine how—"

"Leave!" Xena whispered. She didn't have to raise her voice to scare the goddess, or even the bard for that matter. The gravelly voice, piercing eyes, and her bared teeth made the two men knock-kneed.

Aphrodite began to offer, "The boys—"

Gabrielle covered her mouth, "I don't think you should finish that sentence. You should go."

Xena raised her brows, pointing her sword at the cowering men behind Aphrodite, "If you two get _any_ where near me, you'll know how eunuchs feel."

She stalked away to a pack and pulled out her sharpening tool. The warrior settled herself on a stump behind Argo, away from the goddess and bard, and began sharpening the sword.

Her breathing labored as Aphrodite's words rang through her ears. Xena picked up a lot on her travels: men, women, phrases... positions. And she knew what the goddess was referring to, but how it randomly came about required Xena to piece things together.

The warrior assumed that during her bath and fishing excursion, Gabrielle told Aphrodite about their new plans to head to Amphipolis. Gabrielle had requested the goddess to inform Cyrene ahead of time to save them a room –with no ulterior motives. But they were dealing with Aphrodite. During that time, it was safe to say that the conversation had turned sexual. She was absolutely certain this was what happened. Traveling for almost three years with the young bard allowed them to learn a lot about each other. And Xena knew everything about Gabrielle. That helped her figure out the rest of the story.

Every month, right before the girl's cycle began, Xena could feel the intense stares and lingering gazes. Before Perdicas, Gabrielle's admiration felt... tame. Afterwards –she could only assume it was the experience that changed her– Xena felt like a piece of meat. She wasn't insulted or disgusted by it, but it made it very difficult for her to maintain that angelic perception of Gabrielle. Especially since the girl was so obvious about it.

The warrior had a lot more experience under her belt in regards to sex. However, when it came to the mushy and intimate aspects of relationships, Xena wasn't sure how to tread. It wasn't easy to bare her soul to Gabrielle or relax under the girl's embraces and touches; however, the normally reserved warrior overcame it. They were very close. Gabrielle was the first person she had ever trusted whole-heartedly, without doubts. But Xena didn't trust herself enough in regards to their physical relationship. She'd hate herself if she hurt Gabrielle or made the girl feel less than what Xena thought of her. The warrior couldn't be aggressive in her approach to sex with Gabrielle. The bard was too fragile for that. It was plain wrong to do that to her.

It was too much for Xena. She buffed her sword with her chemise and went over to an opening. The warrior began her drills, swinging and parrying her sword, to burn off steam.


End file.
